Darren's First Cast Party
by ravenclaws-wit
Summary: Taking place around the first Klaine kiss and beyond, Chris and Darren will have to figure out the complexity of their new relationship. Drunk!Darren, CrissColfer, Lea and StarKid Cameos, Character POV. Angst/Romance/Humor.
1. Chapter 1: Instant Chemistry

_A/N: This is my first story, so please Rate & Review if you like it, or have any suggestions. **The Story is told from Chris' POV**._

* * *

><p>I had been a fan of StarKid prior to meeting Darren, and I was shocked to see him without a giant tangle of curly hair on his head. I actually quite liked this new look on him. I had told him I was a huge fan of his work, but he thought I was just being nice by researching him before we met. I made sure he knew this was not the case by acting like an excited fan, quoting my favorite lines from "Red Vines" to "Mama Umbridge". Darren returned the favor by telling me how much he loved glee and how Kurt was his favorite character. As we made our way through the hair and makeup trailers, we quickly bonded over musical theater and Harry Potter.<p>

That first day of filming was a blast; running through the halls of the Dalton set, meeting all the new cast members in the warblers, and spending time with Darren between takes. As we were wrapping up that day Ryan Murphy wanted to speak to Darren and me. We walked into the writer's room, and Ryan began to explain, "As you already know, I have plans for your characters. It will be a while before your characters finally get together," Ryan paused to flip through his notes, "about ten episodes, but I need to be sure there is a building tension between you two. You should spend time together, get comfortable being close, and ignore each other's personal space."

I was perfectly ok with getting close to my attractive new costar, but I worried about Darren being straight. That fear quickly subsided as Darren interjected, "I don't think that will be a problem, Chris and I are already bonding, and I've been known to invade my friend's personal space." All three men chuckled and said their farewells as they left for the night.

Over the next few months Darren and I spent the majority of our time together, we had quickly become great friends, and I would almost dare to say he was my best friend. We took Ryan's advice to heart and became very comfortable with being close. We would hug whenever we saw each other, hold hands when we walked together, and even rest our heads on each other's shoulders when we shared a bench; the latter being particularly difficult since Darren is fairly short. I was having a very easy time connecting to Kurt as a character; as he coveted Blaine, I lusted over Darren. At least Kurt had unrequited love with an available gay guy, I perpetuated my unbroken history of longing for adorable straight men. I knew it was a bad idea, and I would inevitably be emotionally wounded like the last times.

* * *

><p>The day finally came, the filming of "Original Song," the day our characters kiss. As if kissing my beautiful costar and best friend wasn't going to be awkward enough, Ryan and Brad, the director, had devoted four hours to that scene in our filming schedule to ensure they got the perfect take. Darren came bounding over to me before the shoot like an excited puppy and planted a kiss directly on my lips. I froze, eyes wide, and stammered, "W-what was that for?"<p>

Darren just smiled with his fingers interlocked behind his back, rotating his torso back and forth like a small child, "I just wanted to get the first kiss out of the way so we don't have to deal with Ryan telling us the first take was 'rigid and unbelievable,' now just relax, I'm sure you're a great kisser when you aren't so surprised." With that he winked at me and scampered off.

I was shocked, but I guess I should have expected nothing less from Darren. He is such a goober. As we were positioned on set, Darren kept licking his lips and making kissy faces at me from across the room while no one was looking. I know he was trying to make me laugh, but I refused to give him that satisfaction. After several takes, I was glad I was sitting down. Brad kept telling us he didn't have the perfect shot, and he kept repositioning everything on set. Ryan contributed his input, "I want to see more passion! Darren, don't be afraid to use your hands."

"But don't block either person's face from the camera!" Brad interjected.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Ryan turned to me and said, "Chris, act as if Kurt has wanted this ever since he first met Blaine. A little surprised at first, and then really get into it."

"Okay," I replied, this shouldn't be hard considering that's exactly what I want. Once the scene was reset, Darren was humping the air while pursing his lips and making his bushy eyebrows dance. I accidently let a small chuckle escape before getting back into character. As we went through the dialogue, the anticipation of the kiss was building in me. Darren half stood up and his lips met mine; I inhaled sharply. His left hand gently moved along my right cheek. I sat back in my chair as if the kiss was unexpected, but quickly met Darren's advance with my own, parting his lips with my tongue, and grabbing his face with my left hand. We were both breathing heavily until we broke the kiss. Moving only his eyes, Darren looked me up and down real quickly, and then he released his breath though a smile, almost sounding like a laugh. He briefly brought his hand to his face, but quickly pulled it away before resuming his lines. For the second kiss we threw ourselves at each other. I threw my arms around his neck as we both stood up to get in a full kiss.

I barely heard Brad yell "Cut!" I swiftly separated from my crush, and sat back down before anyone could notice my obvious arousal. I looked to Brad, and he called out, "That's a wrap, under ten takes and in less than 20 minutes, great job guys."

Ryan added, "Darren, that bashful chuckle was perfect, and hiding your face was the perfect touch. Nice job to both of you."

Darren turned to me and whispered, "that wasn't acting I just couldn't believe you slipped me tongue. You got me there, Colfer." With that he squeezed my shoulder and walk toward his dressing room. I just sat there trying to regain composure before getting up to leave.

As I walked to my trailer I nearly ran into Lea on the lot. "Aren't you supposed to be making out with Darren for another three and a half hours?"

I laughed, "Not anymore, we got the shot on the seventh take."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have another chance to kiss Darren," she smirked. Lea knew I had a thing for Darren, and I'm sure she would have figured it out if I hadn't told her. Lea just gets me, and that is why we are such good friends. "Well this episode is a big milestone for Kurt and Blaine. We should definitely have one of our legendary viewing parties for that one."

Our viewing parties were legendary. Whenever we decided an episode was important for one of our characters, the actor with the important role would host a viewing party. This gathering consisted of the cast watching the episode and getting extremely drunk. The only rule was the host had to drink the most. Lea looked at her watch and let out a sigh, "Well, I have to get going now. I'll see you next week." Lea continued on to the parking lot and I went to go nap in my trailer.

* * *

><p><em>Shameless self promotion: check out my tumblr ravenclaws-wit<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Drunken Temptation

**A/N: This is my first story, so please Rate & Review if you like it, or have any suggestions.**

* * *

><p>The night had finally arrived. The 'Original Song' Viewing Party was set to begin in a half hour and I was helping Darren set up. We had decided to have the party at Darren's place since it was Blaine's first big story, and his first chance to host a viewing party. As the cast arrived, they all settled into the living room. I sat in a "chair and a half" overstuffed sofa and Darren squeezed in next to me. Since the filming of the kiss we had become even more comfortable with each other, and even instinctively held hands as we sat practically on top of one another. As the episode played, the cast drank margaritas, and became comfortably buzzed.<p>

Finally, it was time for the big scene. The entire cast leaned forward and held their breath as the scene began and cheered when they finally kissed. Amber, Ashley, and Lea were bouncing up and down on the long sofa clapping with excitement. Mark nudged Darren and Cory reached over a tousled my hair. After the second kiss Naya put her arm around Heather, raised her glass, and shouted, "To Team Rainbow! Drink up, bitches!"

By the end of the episode, everyone was fairly drunk. The cast continued to drink and celebrate their late filming schedule the next day, and everyone made sure Darren never had an empty glass. This was fine by me, because he is a very affectionate, loving drunk. He would hug everyone in the room, and give big kisses on their cheeks. Darren and I were normally affectionate with each other when we were sober, so imagine how comfortable we are when we are drunk. Darren was hanging on me most of the night, resting his head on my shoulder whenever his neck was too tired to hold up his head. He would even grab my ass or nuzzle his stubble in the crook of my neck while blowing raspberries, just to tease me. At one point he pretended he was going to tell me a secret, but instead stuck his tongue in my ear. I was having lots of fun, but I was sexually frustrated to say the least. I was being groped and teased by the man of my dreams, literally.

Someone had decided it would be a great idea to play truth or dare, probably Lea or Amber, but I can't remember. The night was winding down, so it was a great closing activity. Plus, I'm not sure Darren could take many more drinking games considering he could barely stand.

Lea volunteered to go first, "Naya, truth or dare?"

Naya glared at Lea, but cracked a smile and blurted out, "truth."

Lea seemed satisfied with this answer, "Who in this room is the best kisser?"

Naya laughed, "Well, considering I've made out half of you on camera, I guess that is a fair question. I guess I would have to say… Mark."

Mark blew her a kiss and smiled broadly as a collective "Oooooo" echoed through the room.

"My Turn," Naya interrupted, "Darren, truth or dare?"

Darren's eyes shot open and he leaned forward. He loudly and drunkenly tried to whisper, "Dare." He seemed fairly sure of himself, as if his drunken state made him invincible.

Naya wore a mischievous smile while she said, "I dare you… to reenact the kiss from tonight's episode."

The whole cast applauded Naya's dare, and stared at Darren and me. I was blushing, but not Darren, he popped up onto his knees. His hand remained on the floor in front of him making sure he was steady before he righted himself fully. He swaggered toward me and exclaimed, "The Cockblock Keyboard won't save you this time!" The entire room burst into laughter as he lunged forward to meet my lips. We kissed passionately; his tongue explored my mouth as if he was getting even with me for using my tongue during filming. Forgetting about the rest of the room for a moment, I wrapped my arms around him, pulled him close against my body, and ran my hands along his back. The whole room cheered us on, but in the excitement Darren knocked me backwards and landed on top of me. Momentum carried him forward until his head landed next to mine with a loud thud on the hardwood floor. "Ow," he groaned as he rolled off of me onto his back, holding his head.

Mark decided it was probably time to call it a night, "Okay everyone, I think Darren has had enough."

Lea called a driving service to get everyone home. Then she came over to me, "Do you want me to stay with you and make sure Mr. Drunky here is okay?"

"No," I replied, "Go home; I'll make sure he is ok."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she winked.

I stuck my tongue out and retorted, "That doesn't restrict me very much."

Lea laughed, but was interrupted by a phone call. After listening for a second she said, "Okay," then hung up the phone. She then announced to the group, "Okay everyone! There are three cars waiting outside to drive us all home. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>After the rest of the cast left for the night, I looked down at the man lying on his back in the middle of his living room. It was almost a pitiful sight, seeing Darren sprawled out on the floor holding his held. In my sweetest caretaker tone, I spoke softly, "Okay Darren, time for bed."<p>

"Okay, but you need to help me," he slurred. "I can't walk when the floor keeps moving like this."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay, Upsy Daisy." I pulled him up to his feet and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Chris, you are the best friend I could ask for." He leaned toward me and gave me a kiss on the check. Then he rested his head on my shoulder as we walk to his bedroom. As soon as we walked into his room, Darren pushed me away so he could stand up by himself. He unbuttoned his jeans and wiggled his hips until his pants dropped to the ground. He pulled his shirt over his head and took another step toward the bed. I guess he forgot to step out of his pant leg because he tripped and landed face down on the king size bed. I looked on, amused, as Darren kicked his legs and pulled on his shirt, trying to free his feet and head from the confines of his clothing. "Help," his muffled voice cried through the fabric.

"Fine," I laughed, "you're like a little kid." I walked over and pulled off his shirt first so he would stop flailing. He let out a sigh of relief and rolled onto his back with his legs hanging off the bed. I grabbed one of his feet hovering above the floor and pulled off his hot pink converse shoe. After removing his second shoe and his jeans, I look at his pink and blue striped socks and just shake my head. As I remove his socks my thumb grazed the arch of his foot, and he started to giggle. I look at this fine specimen, lying in front of me in pair of hot pink boxer briefs. "You always loved the color pink," I muttered to the semi-conscious man.

He just smiled, "You like it." Now it was my turn to smile. I grabbed his legs and swung them around onto the bed. This maneuver easily oriented Darren's entire body on the mattress. He moved his neck so his head was now on the pillow. I took my time in admiring his nearly naked body. I noticed his toned arms, the light stubble on his strong jaw, the slight definition of his chest, a light dusting of hair below his bellybutton that disappears into his underwear, the bright pink bulge in his boxer briefs, and finally his muscular and hairy legs.

"Chris, my tummy hurts," Darren groaned. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, and pulled a trash can next to the bed. "No," he whined, "I'm not gonna be sick, I just want you to rub my belly."

"Well, just in case, I'm going to leave that right next to the bed." I knelt down next to the bed and ran my hand across his chest.

"No!" Startled, I pulled my hand away. "Lay next to me, it's just awkward if you crouch next to my bed," he said as if I was obviously doing it wrong.

"Fine," I started to climb into the bed.

"No," he sounded slightly annoyed, "You've been wearing those clothes all day, don't get my bed dirty!"

"Okay," I sighed. I removed all of my clothes, with the exception of my black boxer briefs, and climbed over Darren into the bed. Lying next to him, I moved closer to feel his body heat against me. I reached across my body and began to rub his torso. I focused on his abs, since that is the affected area according to my needy costar, but I would occasionally stray and feel his pecks. As I grazed one of his hard nipples, Darren let out a sigh.

Darren became restless and swatted my hand away, I began to wonder why, but then he flipped over onto his stomach. "Chris, can you rub my back until I fall asleep?" he begged.

"Sure buddy," I obliged. I rolled onto my stomach and bent my leg closest to him and turned my head toward him so I was comfortable. I placed my arm nearest to him across his body and rested my hand between his shoulder blades. As I moved my hand across his back in a circular motion, he turned his head so we were face to face. I stared into his big brown eyes and continued to rub his back until his eyelids became heavy and his eyes slowly closed. I examined the Adonis resting next to me and watched my hand travel between his shoulder blades and down to the small of his back.

My eyes traveled to the glorious mounds of his ass covered in bright pink cotton. My hand traveled further down his back, but did not dare pass the boundary set by the grey waistband of his underwear. I looked into the face of my adorable best friend, and watched as his perfect smile faded into a lack of expression, and his breathing became heavy. I leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead and breathe in the smell of his dark curly hair. Smirking to myself, I verbalized a realization, "I love you." At that point, I knew that I was in deep trouble, but that was worry for another day. I closed my eyes and gave into the alcohol in my system, slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Shameless self promotion: check out my tumblr ravenclaws-wit.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Shower

**A/N: This is my first story, so please Rate & Review if you like it, or have any suggestions.**

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning, to an arm across my chest, a chest pressed against my back, and a bulge nestled between my butt cheeks. I sank into the warmth of Darren's embrace, damn the consequences when he wakes up. His body responded to my movements; His arms pulled me closer, his chest felt tighter, and his cock strained against his underwear and my own. Instinctively I began to grind my hips back, pushing my ass firmly into his crotch, and let out a soft moan. I could have laid there in his arms forever. The next hour in his arms felt like an eternity in heaven. Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever.<p>

I felt Darren start to rustle behind me. I felt his legs extend and his torso elongate as he stretched every muscle in his body. When the muscles contracted all at once, Darren let out a sigh and pulled me closer. He rested his chin in the crook of my neck and started to nuzzle his face against the side of mine; I could feel the stubble on his cheeks rubbing against mine, followed by his hot breath on my neck, and finally his soft lips against my ear. "Thanks for taking care of me last night," he cooed in my ear. Then he planted a big sloppy kiss on my cheek, released me from his embrace, and rolled onto his back.

My back suddenly felt cold from the absence of his body heat, so I rolled onto my back. I had rolled onto his outstretched arm and the right side of my body was practically on top of his left side. I let out a deep breath and grumbled, "You would have done the same for me."

Darren used the arm trapped under my body to pull me into a side hug, and said, "Chris, you are the best friend a guy could ever ask for."

I looked over at the clock, and saw it was almost one o'clock. "Darren, we're supposed to be on set at three. We need to start getting ready."

"Chris, I don't know about you, but it doesn't take me two hours to get ready and drive to work"

I glared at him, "I know. I'm not some Diva…" Darren raised his eyebrows and looked me right in the eye. "Fine, I might be a little bit of a Diva, but you need to drive thirty minutes to my house so I can change my clothes, and then drive another thirty minutes to the studio. With LA traffic, we have less than an hour to get ready."

Pulling his arm free, Darren swings his feet over the edge of the bed. His feet didn't quite touch the ground so he jumped down from bed. "Fine, let's get ready," he walked around the foot of the bed toward the bathroom removing is underwear along the way. I could see a tuft of pubic hair and the base of his cock as he began pulling down his boxer briefs but as he kept walking, I got a view of his magnificent ass. I just laid there staring at the doorway through which he disappeared, stunned. Then a mess of curly hair became visible as he poked his head out from the bathroom, "Are you coming?" Just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared.

"What?"

His voice echoed from the bathroom, "You're the one who's in such a rush. I think if we can sleep together in only our underwear, we can manage a group shower."

I was little shy about seeing him naked and being naked in front of him, but when would this opportunity ever present itself again. "If you insist," I called out as I swung my feet over the edge of the bed. I took a moment to enjoy my bare feet on the soft carpet before standing up. I peeled off my skin tight undergarment, and walked toward the open door and peered around the edge of the door frame. I could see a lavish bathroom; there were marble countertops, slate floors, and large vanity mirrors. It only took a second for my eyes to scan the room and halt at the shower. There were no barriers or walls to the shower, only a floor drain, a "rain" showerhead above, and several water jets lining the walls, all situated in the corner of this palatial bathroom. Standing directly under the main showerhead was Darren.

The water hit the top of his head, making his hair lay flat against his scalp. Drops of water ran down his body, dipping off the tips of his short hair, traversing his shoulder blades to the small of his back, and finally caressing the firm mounds of his perfect ass.

I stepped in front of the water jets and instantly relaxed as the warm water enveloped me. He stepped aside so we could share the large rain showerhead. Darren squirted some shampoo into his hand and began to lather the soap into his soft curls. I let the water run over my head and down my face, periodically stealing glances of his magnificent body. The dimples in his back, the lines of his abdominal muscles, the firm pectorals interrupted only by small, light brown areolas, and the soft curve of his neck were enthralling. I had to be careful or I would soon have a fully engorged erection.

Darren squeezed more shampoo into his palm and stepped fully under the shower head. I stepped back to accommodate him, and he reached up to run his hands through my hair, lathering the shampoo on top of my head. I closed my eyes and let out a slight moan as he massaged my scalp. He then pulled me under the water and we stood there, foreheads nearly touching as the water rinsed the soap down our bodies and into the floor drain.

I thought he might kiss me; instead he spoke softly, "Why are all of my inhibitions nonexistent in your presence? I feel like I could tell you anything. I can stand here fully naked in front of you and lack any sense of modesty. I could do this…" Darren reached around me, grabbing each of my ass cheeks in one of his strong hands, and pulled our bodies close together. "…and it feels like the most natural thing in the world."

My complete and utter shock was the only thing keeping my cock from becoming fully erect. I was extremely tense in his arms, but I soon remembered that was exactly where I wanted to be and allowed my body to surrender to Darren fully. I melted into his arms and I guess he sensed my surrender, because he closed the gap between us and kissed me passionately. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and our lips were interlocked. When we pulled apart to take a breath, Darren nibbled on my lower lip.

Overcome with passion, I let his firm hands on my ass support the full weight of my body and I wrapped my legs around his torso. My dick was now completely hard, captured between our bodies, grinding against his abs as our kiss intensified. We surrendered to our passion, kissing deeply, letting the water run over our bodies. Breaking our kiss completely, Darren pulled me into an embrace, each of our heads resting on the other's shoulder. He nibbled on my earlobe, and whispered, "It must be love."

* * *

><p><strong>Shameless self promotion: check out my tumblr, ravenclaws-wit.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Tipping Point

_A/N: This is my first story, so please Rate & Review if you like it, or have any suggestions. **This Chapter is Rated M.**_

* * *

><p>I slowly untangled my legs from behind his back, and one at a time lowered my feet to the floor. Taking a step back, I looked into his eyes, "But, you're straight."<p>

"Why should I let a stupid thing like that get in the way?" Darren joked.

"I'm serious. I will the one who gets hurt if you decide you to end this little experiment and go back to women."

His smirk disappeared and his expression became very serious. He turned a dial on the wall, stopping all of the water flow in the shower before speaking in very low, serious voice "I don't know how this happened, but I know I have never felt this way about anyone until I met you. I was always sexually attracted to girls, but what we have transcends sex. Even if I determine I want to go 'back to women', I just want you to know, there is not even the slightest chance that I will not be hurt from no longer being with you. The thought of life without you is devastating."

"So, if you love me, but you are not sexually attracted to men, how will this work?"

"That doesn't seem to be a problem for us at all," he said looking down. I lowered my gaze, and noticed to what he was referring. He was fully erect. His dick was glorious; proportionally perfect and completely aesthetically pleasing.

"In that case…" I didn't even bother to finish my sentence as we were flung together like magnets. I jumped into his arms again, wrapping my legs around him. He carried me into the bedroom and we collapsed onto the bed, still a little wet from the shower. Landing on my back, my legs still wrapped around his back, I could feel the warmth of his cock grazing between my ass cheeks. I broke the kiss, and this time I was the one nibbling on his ear when I let the words escape between breaths, "I want you inside of me."

Darren reached into the bedside table drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube, and resumed kissing me with fervor. Never breaking our kiss, lubed up my asshole and the length of his cock, and positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed forward slowly and I relaxed to allow him access. As the head of his cock entered me fully, I gasped into his mouth. Sensing my needs, Darren waited for me to become accustomed to his intrusion before pushing deeper. Slowly, he pushed further and further into me, until I could feel his pubic hair tickling my ass. Once I was used to his cock deep inside me, I used my legs to pull him deeper into me and begged him, "Fuck me."

Darren pulled me closer so our chests were pressed together, and he stood up. From this standing position, he bounced me up and down on his cock. I was in heaven. As his cock head repeatedly hit my prostate, and my cock rubbed against his abdomen, I was in heaven. He sat down on the bed, and then, remaining inside me the entire time, scooted back into the middle of the mattress and laid back. I was now truly riding him. My pulse quickened as I bounced up and down on his wonderful cock faster and faster. Darren dug his heels into the mattress and began thrusting up into my ass.

I leaned down to kiss him as he fucked me, and he pulled me tight against his chest and rolled me over onto my back. Still inside me, he was now on top of me and could have his way with my ass. Thrusting harder and faster I couldn't stifle my moans. As his pace quickened I couldn't hold back anymore, my cock started to erupt between our bodies. With my intense orgasm, my asshole contracted around Darren's cock and sent him over the edge. He buried his cock deep inside me one last time. I could feel his cock spasm, releasing loads of cum inside of me. He collapsed on top of me feeling the slipperiness of our cum-slicked chests. We just laid there, breathing heavily, until our heart rates returned to normal.

* * *

><p>Darren rolled over onto his back next to me, and let out a long sigh, "We really need to shower now."<p>

I laughed. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table and abruptly sat up, "It's two o'clock, we have to hurry."

"Let's just skip your place so we can have a proper shower. I'll lend you some clothes."

"I can't wear your clothes. Your pants would look like Capris on me, and my legs would look like a fucking rainbow with your sock selection."

"Ouch, that's really hurts," he said in a mocking tone. "Just wear your pants from yesterday and borrow a shirt. You can wear my underwear too if you're feeling frisky." With his last comment he winked at me."

"Fine, I will be going directly to wardrobe anyway."

"Now that we have a half hour to kill, let's clean up." As we got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, we noticed the trail of wet carpet and the wet cum stained sheets. "Well, I guess I will have some cleaning to do when I get home. Why couldn't we dry off before leaving the bathroom?"

"I don't think anything in this universe could have delayed us getting to that bed." We both laughed and strolled into the bathroom.

Darren grabbed a ratty old towel out of the linen closet and wiped our cum off of his chest, then tossed it at me. "Here, use this to wipe up so you don't get sticky in the shower."

After wiping my chest clean, Darren turned on the water, and we both stepped under the water and began actually showering this time. "Turn around, let me get your back," I squeezed some of the nearby body wash into my palm and worked up some lather. I reached for the small of his back, and gently kneaded the soap into his skin. As I pressed a little harder, he let out a sound that was almost a purr. I gradually gravitated towards his shoulder blades, stopping at a knot; I began to massage his back to relax his tense muscles. "What's wrong with your back?" I inquired.

"Well, you are skinny, but you aren't weightless. Next time give a little warning before just into my arms."

"I didn't hear you complaining before."

He grinned, "It's hard to complain with a tongue in your mouth."

"Maybe, next time it will be my cock."

"True, we haven't tried that yet," he laughed. I continued to massage his muscles, applying more pressure; he let out a slight moan, "God that feels good!"

"Thanks, but you can call me Chris." I teased.

"Someone thinks highly of themselves."

"Hey, you're the one who called me 'God'!" As he looked over his shoulder, I stuck out my tongue to taunt him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Shameless self promotion: check out my tumblr, ravenclaws-wit.**


	5. Chapter 5: Acting Normal

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this update, I've been super busy with work and grad classes. **This part of the story is told from Darren's point of view, just wanted to explore some new ideas. Let's see how it goes.**_

* * *

><p>We finished our shower and ran out to my car. Peering over the steering wheel, I tried to focus on driving, but my mind had other plans. I can't even believe what just happened. Now with our clothes on, and the moment passed, I felt more exposed than I did standing naked in my shower. I don't know what had come over me, well I do, but I still can't believe it happened. I had always liked Chris, but I never thought I would have sex with him.<p>

I knew that Chris had a thing for me shortly after meeting him, but I had never had feelings for a guy so I didn't give it a second thought. We got along famously on set. I thought of him as a close friend, and I had lots of close gay friends. Something about Chris just had an effect on me. I had always thought I was only attracted to women, yet I never cared for labels and never ruled out the possibility of falling for a guy. He was very feminine, which is what I think initially attracted me to him, but for some reason his masculine traits turned me on even more.

I remember the exact moment I realized my feelings for Chris were beyond platonic. It was during the Christmas episode. When we sang a duet of _Baby It's Cold Outside_ as Kurt and Blaine, I started to wish Chris would sing to me in that way. Now, within the last 12 hours we had our first time cuddling and spooning, our first off-camera kiss, our first time having sex, and our first time admitting we love each other, although I'm not sure Chris knows I heard him say it in my sleepy, drunken state. I guess it was bound to happen sometime, especially with our increased physical intimacy since the kiss on set. Everything is just happening so fast.

As my mind incoherently ranted on, recounting my entire history with Chris, I realized I haven't said a word since we got in the car, nor have my eyes left the road. I cautiously looked over to the passenger seat and see Chris looking at me smiling, almost as if he was laughing at me. My shoulders tensed and I gripped the wheel. Chris reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder and I instantly relaxed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," lie, "I was just inside my head."

"I can see that, try and relax. I'm in disbelief too, but we don't need to figure everything out this instant."

He always knew the perfect thing to say to me, that's part of the reason I love him. He is one of the most genuine, kind, perfect individuals I ever met and now he knew how I felt. I let out a deep breath, "Thanks."

"…for what?"

"…for knowing exactly what to say." Chris put his hand over mine on the center console, and squeezed gently. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Chris started fidgeting. "Stop fidgeting with your shirt," I scolded him.

"It's _your _Shirt," he said disdainfully.

I couldn't help but laugh, "It looks fine, now stop pulling on it or you will stretch it out."

* * *

><p>When we arrived on set we both ran right for the food. After our little workout this morning we were both ravenous. Chris was so dehydrated I actually saw him reach over a can of diet coke to grab a bottle of water. We were chugging water and shoveling food into our mouths until Lea walked over to the table. I realized how ridiculous we must look; we both stopped eating when she entered the room. Mouths agape we stared at her with sandwiches in both of our hands.<p>

"Double fisting? Someone's hungry today." She let out a small chuckle, "Come on, they need us on set for the prom, and none of us are dressed." We all ran over to wardrobe and changed into our prom outfits.

Of course I got to wear a very dapper suit and Lea wore a cute pink prom dress, but Chris was taking longer than we expected. As we sat there waiting for Chris to emerge, Lea turned to me and asked, "Rough night?"

"You could say that again," looking down at my feet, "I'm just glad I'm not too hung-over."

"That's… Oh. My. God."

I looked up to see what would get such a great reaction, and I saw Chris wearing a kilt. I almost chuckled, but I bit my tongue to spare him the embarrassment. I tried to offer my help to Chris as he turned red at Lea's comment, "It's not that bad, plus we knew this was happening since we saw the script."

"No," Lea nearly knocked over her chair as she stood and pointed at Chris' feet, "Socks! You," she pointed at Chris, then at me, "you! You had sex!" Her smile grew as she looked back and forth between us.

Chris had forgotten to change out of my socks, and now he looked mortified, "N- bu- well, we…" panic filled his eyes as he looked at me for help.

"You were ravenous at lunch, I even saw you drinking _water_, and I know for a fact you don't own any pink and blue striped socks." A smile spread across her face as she squealed, "Tell me, tell me!"

Always one to appreciate an excited Lea Michele, I kind of just smiled and looked at her, but Chris still looked panicked and stared at me. I nodded as if to tell him it was ok to let her know. I noticed him relax slightly, but I didn't see his ability to speak returning anytime soon. I figured it was my turn to speak, "Yes…"

I barely got the words out before she screamed. "Oh my God, how drunk were you last night!"

"Very, but we didn't do anything last night, it all happened this morning when we were both sober." I might have hit the word "sober" a little too hard, but I was a little bit annoyed at how she wrote us off as a drunken mistake, even though I know it was meant to be a joke. I took a deep breath and continued, "Chris was very respectful of my drunken state even though we were both half naked. Then this morning we got a little hot and heavy in the shower." I finished with a smirk and looked at the beautiful man in a kilt standing in front of me.

"Darren!" Chris blushed and looked at his feet.

"We both know you were going to tell her later," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, but I wanted to tell it!" He is so adorable when he pouts.

"You can give her the full details later," at that, Lea bounced on her heels and swayed back and forth in excitement, "and you can tell Ashley too, since I know you want to, but that's it. This is new between us, and I don't want the entire cast knowing yet."

"I won't tell anyone," Lea interjected.

"Great," I turned to Chris, "Now go change your socks before everyone starts noticing." Why couldn't I own a pair of white socks?

* * *

><p>I wasn't really ready for anyone to know, but I knew I had to let Chris talk to Ashley at risk of his head exploding from the secret. I didn't really mind Lea knowing either, since she was close to both of us. I just wish I had a little more time, beyond this morning, to enjoy being in our own little world. I wasn't even sure what this was yet, what we were, but I already knew it was probably the best thing to ever happen to me.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Chris broke my inner monologue and plopped down next to me on the sofa in the Hummel Family Room Set.

"I'm thinking about how I lucky I was to find you." That candid truth seemed to put his mind at ease, and he snuggled up next to me resting his head on my shoulder. We sat there in comfortable silence and waited for Cory and Mike to get out of hair and makeup.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please Rate & Review if you like the story so far or have any suggestions, and I will hopefully have the next chapter ready shortly._


	6. Chapter 6: Prom Queen

A/N: Please rate & review if you like it, or have any suggestions. This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>No one seemed to notice how our interactions had changed. Every time we had a break in shooting Chris would return to his rightful place at my side, with his head on my shoulder. I guess everyone just assumed we were staying in character, and thought nothing of it since we were always affectionate with each other. To me, it felt astronomically different, we were so connected; I actually felt like a part of me was missing whenever he stood up for each new take.<p>

I was glad to be done with the scene in the Hummel Family Room. I messed up the first few takes laughing at Cory's "Gay Braveheart" line. Now we were all being herded over to the Gymnasium Set. Chris' and my fingers were interlocked for the brief journey, I just wanted to touch him every chance I got.

We walked over to where the shooting schedule was posted, and saw what work lay ahead for the next two days of Shooting. The Schedule was broken in a specific way, because Jonathan wouldn't be joining us until tomorrow, Max was only with us today, and Cory had some sort of press obligation and left after our last scene. It was around 4pm, so we had a long night ahead of us.

_Gym Set- Day 1_

_All Characters- various dancing, reactions, and crowd shots_

_Sam and Mercedes "You look Beautiful"/Dance (Jar of Hearts, Multiple Songs)_

_Prom Queen Announcement_

_Dave and Kurt (and Blaine) Dance (Dancing Queen)_

_Various Locations- Day 1_

_Kurt and Blaine- Hallway_

_Santana and Brittany- Classroom_

_Quinn and Rachel- Bathroom_

_Gym Set- Day 2_

_All Characters- various dancing, reactions, and crowd shots_

_Finn and Jesse Stare-down/Fight (I'm Not Gonna Teach Your BF, Multiple Songs )_

_Rachel on Stage (Jar of Hearts)_

_Blaine with Tina and Brittany (Not Gonna Teach Your BF)_

_Puck, Artie, and Sam (Friday)_

_Santana and Mercedes (Dancing Queen)_

_Re-shoots_

I was so excited when I read about the budding _Samcedes _storyline in the script, so I definitely was watching that scene since I wasn't in it. I was also super excited to hear the cover of "Friday." That song was a definite guilty pleasure. I have a feeling this version of the song might surpass "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty" as my most played song on iTunes (not counting Disney songs). Most of all I chuckled at "Dancing Queen" being the song for the King and Queen Dance. The songs weren't finalized in the script, plus Naya and Amber refused to tell us what song they had recorded.

Chris had a notably different reaction to the list, "Ian!" Ian Brennan turned to see Chris marching directly over to him. "So in this last scene, I'm wearing a kilt… and a tiara, dancing with a boy to _Dancing Queen_… Did I do something to offend you?" He laughed to indicate he was joking, and the entire cast and crew laughed along with him. He had impeccable comic delivery, but I recognized a small bit of sincerity in his voice. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the song really did bother him slightly.

As Chris made his way back to my side, I had to ask, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied, "I'm just messing with Ian."

"I'm here for you, now more than ever. If you want to talk, I am always listening."

Chris took a hold of my hand, and said, "I know, but really I'm fine"

We continued our constant hand-holding and closeness between scenes. Since I was really excited to watch the upcoming Sam and Mercedes scene, I went in for a closer look when they began filming, dragging Chris in tow as he was still holding my hand. I was always a huge Glee fan, and being on the show had only made me more invested in the characters. I was really excited for Mercedes for finally getting a decent love interest besides tots, and Amber for getting a great storyline. I really enjoy how the writers make such unexpected pairings, and hope fans are able to see past physical appearance and see how beautiful they really are, inside and out. It's my favorite thing about the show, and it's the same sentiment that allowed me to fall in love with Chris.

* * *

><p>It was around 11pm when we finished Day 1 of filming in the gymnasium. Chris and I walked the halls of McKinley High and arrived to the crew already set for our next scene. Naya, Heather, Dianna, and Lea remained on set waiting for their scenes, but the rest of the cast, extras, and half of the crew members were dismissed for the night.<p>

We ran through the scene several times, as Ian and the Director kept adjusting different aspects and giving us notes on our performance. Next thing I knew, it was nearing midnight and we didn't have the shot. "We almost have everything we need," announced the Director as he approached us on set. "We have Blaine running after Kurt down the hall, and Kurt telling Blaine he needs to go back inside and accept his crown. Now all we need is Kurt's initial reaction after Blaine catches up with him." He turned to Chris and whispered so low that I could barely hear, "I want you to really let go, I can tell you are giving me almost all of you, but you can't hold anything back."

Chris nodded and in a barely audible response, breathed out the words, "I understand." We reset the scene, moving to the tape marks on the floor.

As the Director moved over to his original position behind the monitor, Chris closed his eyes and his nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath. The Director nodded to the camera operator, and yelled out to us, "Whenever you are ready to start, we're rolling."

I was stepping into my Blaine persona, and I watched as Chris transformed into Kurt. He turned his back to me, and then he slowly turned to face me. His forehead was scrunched up and his hand covered his mouth, water even filled his eyes as he spat out his lines,_ "_Don't you get how stupid we were? We had thought that, because no one was teasing us or beating us up, that no one cared. Like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same."

I was so caught up in Chris' performance; I am surprised I remembered my lines. "It's just a stupid joke."

"No, it's not. All that hate, and they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot." The tears in his eyes nearly escaped the barrier of his eyelids as he finished the last line, "I'm one big, anonymous practical joke." He left his mark about halfway through the last sentence and stepped slightly in front of me.

The Director yelled, "Cut!" We were definitely going to run the scene again since Chris left his mark before the end of his line. I felt Chris grab my hand, so I pulled him into my side as his warm fingers intertwined with my own. I turned to look into his eyes, but I was interrupted by the director as he told the whole crew, "That's a wrap on this scene!"

I started to walk off of the set when I felt Chris' fingers slipping through my grasp

I looked over my shoulder to Chris, and I noticed his façade beginning to crack. The tears in his eyes were heartbreaking. This scene was emotional, but he was reliving something from his past through Kurt in this scene, and it was too much for him to handle. The devastation in his face brought out an involuntary reaction; my body moved forward on its own, I couldn't stop my feet. I saw Chris' pain and I couldn't just stand there. Before I knew what was happening, we were standing toe-to-toe, I wrapped my arms around Chris and just held him. We melted into each other, and Chris began sobbing into my shirt.

I looked over Chris' shoulder to tell Ian we needed a minute. I didn't need to say a word, I think he knew exactly what I was asking from the look in my eyes. Addressing the Cast and Crew, Ian called out, "That's enough for tonight. Let's continue the last two scenes tomorrow. We will be adding the remaining scenes to the beginning of our shooting schedule, so arrive two hours early, goodnight everyone."

As the halls of McKinley emptied of the production crew, I saw Naya, Heather, and Dianna coming to Chris' aide. Luckily, Lea intercepted them, "Chris will be just fine, Darren will be sure of that. We don't need to overwhelm him with people now." I mouthed the words "thank you" to Lea as the four actresses left the soundstage.

Chris laid all his weight into me as if he was no longer able to stand, so we leaned against the lockers and let our bodies slide down to the floor. Chris began sobbing, gasping loudly for air. With my back against the lockers and my legs sprawled out into the middle of the hallway, I held Chris tightly, with his head against my chest and ran my fingers through his hair. "Can you hear that?" I asked the shadow of a man lying in my arms, "My heart is racing. I love you so much, that when I worry about you, my heart beats faster." The sobbing stopped, but Chris didn't say a word. "I don't know what memories or experiences you relived tonight, but I know you gave everything to your character, and now your fans will see the real pain you felt from homophobia and bullying, and how you held your head up high. You are a role model to thousands of people, feeling the same things you felt, and the same things Kurt felt. And Millions of people who are completely oblivious to the reality faced by gay teens will now know the consequences of bullying and homophobia. I know it hurts, I know you have been to that very dark place, but now you are here in my arms, and I don't plan on ever letting you go."

Chris looked up into my eyes. His face was puffy, red, and wet with tears, but I still saw him as beautiful. "You can let me go sometimes; I'll have to dump you if you get too clingy." He cracked a smile briefly as he sat up slightly, still in my arms, he moved his head up to my shoulder, "Thanks, for everything, this has been a really long day." He inhaled sharply, "So long, it felt like a week. I guess all the great things that happened today left me vulnerable to all of the bad things I usually keep at bay. Everyone knows my high school experience wasn't great, but I don't really talk about how I used to cry every night. I will never tell anyone, because I don't want to give the people who made my life hell the satisfaction of knowing they affected me in any way. This day of filming, just brought back a lot of memories of my own high school and prom. Thank you for being here, thank you for listening, and thank you for saying everything I needed to hear."

We sat there in silence, a comfortable silence, for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we need to get up now," I groaned.<p>

"Why," Chris asked, "are they going to lock us in here?"

"Probably, but my ass fell asleep. I can't sit here anymore. Let's get out of here."

The Lights cut off, so we ran from the soundstage out of fear of the doors locking. We made it outside in just enough time to hear the lock click shut. We screamed, like children playing, as we ran to Chris' trailer. We ran all the way there, stopping just inside the door to catch our breath. As we tried to compose our selves, I caught Chris' eye. I grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. Chris adjusted to my advance quickly and wrapped his arms around my neck. I ran my tongue across his lips and bit his lower lip as we slowly stepped toward the bed. Collapsing backward onto the mattress, we both giggled.

We lay face-to-face on our sides, just lost in each other's gaze. "I love you," Chris sighed, then he kissed me on the tip of my nose. "I don't think I've told you that, while you've told me twice."

"To be fair, you said it first." Chris looked surprised at this revelation, "You thought I was drunk and passed out, then you kissed me on the forehead."

"You heard that?"

"That's why I went for it this morning. I would have been too afraid to mess up our friendship otherwise."

"Oh."

"Don't worry though, I like this time a lot better, because now I get to say: I love you too." I pulled Chris closer and he turned his back to me. As I wrapped my arms around him, he pushed his ass back against my crotch and I nuzzled and kissed his neck. "Plus, now I can fall asleep with you in my arms instead of spooning you as you sleep." I rubbed my slight stubble against his face and nibbled on his earlobe before whispering, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

He whispered back, "I lied before; I don't ever want you to let me go." With that, we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Rate & Review if you like it or have any suggestions, and I will hopefully have the next chapter ready shortly. I also promise more sexy tiems in the next chapter if you encourage me with Reviews...


	7. Chapter 7: A Special Visitor

A/N: With the holiday and finals coming up I thought I would give y'all a little teaser until I have a chance to write more. A little preview of what is to come,** told from Joey Richter's POV**.

* * *

><p><em>I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.<br>With a dream and my cardigan  
>Welcome to the land of fame excess,<br>Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_  
><em>Here I am for the first time<em>  
><em>Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign<em>

I never thought a Miley Cyrus Song would be so relevant to my life, but she was pretty much narrating the past hour. The radio blared the rest of Party in the USA as my taxi was getting closer to Darren's place. I was really looking forward to some open space; between the plane ride from Michigan and this taxi ride, I was tired of sitting… and moving.

I walked up to Darren's door and knocked loudly. After standing there for a few minutes, I realized he must already be on set. "Great," I huffed. I guess I should have called ahead, but that would ruin the surprise. Looking around, I spotted a large stone; he wouldn't. I sauntered over to the stone and peeked under it to see a glint of silver. He should know better than to hide the key to his home in such an obvious place, especially considering all the fangirls who would die to be inside.

Unlocking the door with ease, I call out, "Darren, are you home?" There were red solo cups everywhere and the living room smelled like stale beer and lime juice. Maybe he was here. Just to make sure, I made my way to the bedroom to see if he was just passed out. I barely made it through the door before I noticed the mess. It looked like a wild animal tore through the room, and from the looks of it, a wet wild animal. The carpet and sheets were definitely damp. Stepping closer to the bed I noticed all the cum stains on his sheets. Apparently Darren hosted a party, and got lucky all in the same night. That should make for a good story when he gets home.

I decide to leave the bedroom alone since I didn't bring a biohazard suit, and started cleaning up the cups and the sticky mess on the coffee table. After the living room was clean, I decided to leave my luggage and hit the town. I had some business to attend to in LA, and I had the apartment key. I would definitely be back before Darren got home from set; I wouldn't want to miss that surprise.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Rate & Review if you like the story so far. I would love to hear your feedback.


	8. Chapter 8: Morning Glory

_A/N: Now back to our regularly scheduled story, **told from Darren's POV**. A lot of you asked for a longer chapter, so here is my longest addition yet. This chapter is about 80% pure smut, 15% sappy romance, and 5% comedy, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning and inhaled the sweet smell of orchids and coconut milk. As my nostrils filled with the wonderful smell of Chris' shampoo, I wiped the sleep from my eyes and gazed upon the soft pale skin of the naked man lying in my arms.<p>

Even though we were fully clothed when we fell into bed, Chris made me get up about 30 minutes later to take off our costumes. I was annoyed to leave the comfort of Chris' bed, but I knew Ian wouldn't be happy if our prom outfits were wrinkled, and the lovely ladies of wardrobe would have our heads. After carefully placing our clothes on hangers we climbed into bed once more and I relished the full skin to skin contact of our bodies.

I don't think I have ever had a better night's sleep than I did that night with Chris in my arms, let alone in a trailer. I looked over at the alarm clock on the coffee table, and noted the time. 7:56 am. I also noticed the screen of both of our phones next to the clock light up and I quietly slipped out of bed from behind my new love. Looking at our phones, I realized we had both received a text from Ian. I picked up my own phone to read the message.

_Since you had an emotionally draining scene last night, take the morning off. We don't really need you on set until the musical numbers at Noon. -Ian_

I had never been as excited for a late start as I was in that moment. I switched off the alarm clock before our 8:00 am alarm sounded and crawled into bed with my porcelain skinned beau. With the whole morning in front of us, I had no intentions of letting him sleep. I let my mouth softly graze the supple pink lips of my sleeping angel. He stirred slightly and rolled onto his back. I ran my tongue along the slight space between his lips, down his chin, along his Adam's apple, then tracing the dimple of his sternum. As my tongue neared his belly button, I grasped his hips and slid my hands up his sides. I felt his body shudder from my touch.

Now kneeling between Chris' legs, I had full access to explore his stirring manhood. My hands continued to explore the silky smooth skin of his hairless chest, while I leaned in closer to his rapidly growing cock. My warm breath made his dick jump and I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I extended my tongue once more and gently licked the underside of Chris' penis. Unable to wait any longer, I engulfed his throbbing member fully. The salty sweet taste of Chris' cock filled my mouth as I slurped hungrily.

I heard a soft moan escape his lips, and looked up at him. He began to stir. I sucked harder, faster. His cock filled my mouth even more, now at full size. He lifted his ass off the bed, bucking his hips to meet my awaiting mouth. His arms stretched out as he awoke from his slumber. Chris lifted his head and looked right at me. My lips formed a dick-parted version of a smile when I saw his bright blue eyes looking down at me. "Good morning," he yawned, "what a nice way to wake up, but shouldn't we be getting ready for work."

I let his cock slide free from my mouth and slowly crawled up the length of his slender frame. I stopped to kiss his torso every few inches. "Well," kiss, "Ian texted," kiss, "we," kiss, "have," kiss, "the morning," kiss, "off." At the last word I finally reached his lips, and kissed him deeply, hungrily until we were both out of breath.

Chris broke the kiss, fighting for his breath. "I guess we have some time to kill." With a smirk, he forcefully flipped me onto my back and pinned my shoulders to the mattress. I was even more aroused by this more dominating side of Chris. He planted a quick, forceful kiss on my lips, and then pushed his palm against my sternum to raise himself up onto his knees. His hand remained on my chest, as if to hold me in place. He moved to kneel between my legs and he leaned forward. His face was now inches away from my now throbbing dick. I could feel his breath, and it drove me crazy.

With my torso still pinned to the mattress, I could only dig my heels into the mattress and hump the air in front of Chris' face. He let out a slight chuckle before granting me any satisfaction. He griped the base of my cock with his warm, soft hands and swirled his tongue around the head of my penis. His tongue felt fantastic. Chris' tongue took a detour in its trip around my cock as he ran the tip over my piss-slit. My hands gripped the comforter as my body was flooded with ecstasy. "Fuck!"

Chris looked up at me, but continued to stroke my erection. "You always had such a dirty mouth!" He cracked a smile before wrapping his lips around my dick. Removing his hands from my cock, he allowed them to explore the rest of my body as he took me fully into his mouth. I felt his hands explore the 'v' lines across my hips. My eyes focused on the soft pink lips surrounding my cock as Chris' head bobbed up and down. Then I realized one of his hands had made its way to my nipple, and tweaked it slightly. A moan escaped my lips as I let my head roll back and my eyes flutter shut, lost in the many wondrous sensations.

His hands continued to explore my body. I shuddered as his fingers danced across my skin. His hands were now at my waist as he took me deeper into his mouth. His fingers lead his palms around my ass cheeks, one in each hand, and he gripped my ass lifting me off the bed slightly. His pace quickened and I felt his fingers explore deeper. I finally felt his finger pressing against the pucker of my ass. I let out a groan that transformed into a sentence as I moaned the words, "Fuck me!"

I was shocked to hear the words, but I meant them more than anything. Chris stopped. I lifted my head to see what was wrong. I opened my eyes to see Chris and I were now face to face; He straddled my body, nearly sitting on my stomach. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in closer until our mouths met. Our tongues slipped and slid around each other in our mouths. We rolled onto our sides and just lay there for a moment, foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes. I was lost in the pools of blue, each with a slight tint of brown radiating from the pitch black pupil. A blink broke my concentration as I felt his long eyelashes brush against my own. Chris reached behind him and removed a bottle of lube from the table next to his bed. Kissing him gently I turned over onto my other side and scooted closer to my lover. Chris pulled me into his warm embrace and nibbled on my ear. I felt a slick finger part my ass and flick against my awaiting hole. I turned my head to look at Chris, but before I could even see him fully, I was lost in a passionate kiss.

As he pulled away from the kiss I held his tongue with my lips, eliciting a moan from my man. He whispered in my ear, "Push out, so there is less resistance." It didn't make much sense, but I obliged, and suddenly felt his finger slide into me. I yelped, but I was quickly muffled by Chris' tongue. I was so lost in him that I didn't notice the intrusion of his finger as much. As we continued passionately tongue wrestling, Chris kept working my asshole with his finger, gradually adding a second and third finger. Then the discomfort I felt from his fingers was overcome by an instant pleasure as his fingers found a sensitive spot. My dick sprung to attention as he fingered my prostate.

All the pain and discomfort was replaced with rapturous ecstasy, and I couldn't believe the sensations that flowed through my entire body. I moaned in rhythm with his fingers "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Suddenly I felt empty; Chris' fingers were no longer inside of me. He took his other hand and pulled my body closer to his, resting his arm across my chest. I kissed his forearm and held on to his hand as I began grinding my ass against him. Chris had lubed up his cock, I could tell because it was now sliding between my ass cheeks matching my thrusts. He pulled his hips momentarily away from me and positioned his dick at my hole.

As the tip of his cock eased open my sphincter, I pushed out as instructed earlier. There was a slight pain as my body tried to accommodate Chris' intrusion, lessened by the fact he had stretched me out with his fingers. I looked over my shoulder to see his beautiful face. He was looking down concentrating on my ass. I rotated my head and shoulders further, leaving my lower body in the same position, and placed my arm under Chris' neck. He looked up into my eyes and I was overcome by the urge to kiss his gorgeous face. I eagerly planted a kiss directly on his lips and we were once again absorbed in each other. I felt both of Chris' hands explore my torso and hold me closer. I think he forgot about his cock buried half way into my ass, so I wiggled my ass back further onto his cock to remind him. The pace of our kiss quickened, and we ravished each other's bodies as Chris continued to slowly thrust into me.

When I felt Chris' body tight against mine, I knew he was inside me fully. I broke our kiss for only a moment to release a sigh before diving right back into to his luscious lips. I was lost in his warm embrace, the incredible full feeling of him inside me, and his sweet, tender kisses. I don't think either of us wanted to move, everything felt perfect. Then Chris began to gyrate his hips. I gasped at the introduction of this new sensation. His hips were moving in rhythm with the give and take of our tongues and lips, and his cock was sliding back and forth against my prostate in the same tempo. This was pure bliss; I had never felt such an intense sensation in my life. My dick was harder than it ever had been. Chris knew the effect he was having on me and began to increase the length of his strokes, pulling out further before thrusting his member balls deep. He grabbed a hold of my dick and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. I had to break our kiss as a series of gasps and moans and "fucks" spewed forth from my lips.

I was getting dangerously close to an explosive orgasm, but Chris just stopped moving, his hand around the base of my cock, and his dick only partially inside me. My body was frantic for release. I began to whimper, but he just smirked and stayed completely still. Unable to take it anymore I began humping his immobile hand, and consequentially thrusting myself onto his awaiting cock. This is exactly what Chris wanted; he was an evil sex genius. I was lost in the ecstasy of his body holding me, stroking me and filling me up. With one last thrust into his hand, my dick erupted. Cum flew everywhere shooting farther that I had ever seen, propelled by the astounding force of my powerful orgasm. I felt my asshole contracting in time with my orgasm around Chris' cock.

Now he was whimpering. With my orgasm, I had stopped thrusting onto his cock, and now he was begging for release. To give him a taste of his own medicine I just lay there letting the second and third waves of pleasure wash over me. Chris was desperate for satisfaction so he thrust fully into me, intensifying my continued orgasm causing my sphincter to tighten around his cock. The constricting pulse around his dick sent Chris over the edge and I felt his warm cum filling my bowels. My orgasm finally subsided, but Chris' was just beginning. My body completely relaxed and I melted into the body heat radiating behind me. Chris continued to erupt deep inside of me, and the warm sensation was strangely comforting.

We lay there intertwined for several minutes, panting to catch our breath. Our cocks began to deflate, and the full feeling of Chris inside of me slowly dissolved into emptiness. The room also began to feel chilled as my body temperature returned to normal. Desperate for warmth and fulfillment, I rolled onto my other side, and pulled Chris into a warm embrace. I lay there for what felt like an eternity, enveloped by Chris' body heat.

My stomach grumbled, begging for food, and I looked over at the alarm clock. It was almost ten. I was stunned at how quickly two hours had passed. Snapping out of my sex induced haze, I released my hold around the perfection in my arms. Chris groaned in protest of our separation, curling into the fetal position while I sat up. I looked down at the shivering ball of flawless pale skin, and said "That was the most intense thing I ever experienced. I just… how did…I mean, you knew exactly what to do at exactly the right time." I had a sudden realization that our first time had been much different. I had needed him so badly, there had been no foreplay, and I was rough with raw desperation. This second time was so much different, better. "I'm so sorry I wasn't as good for you our first time."

Chris curled out of his ball, and looked up at me with a slight sense of hurt in his eyes. "Our first time was great; I loved every second of it. It was raw, animalistic, and completely driven by our frantic need for each other that had been building for months. This morning was more about our comfort with one another. It was gentle and loving. It was a huge gesture for you to trust me fully with your body, and to surrender yourself completely. So don't apologize, because I have loved every minute of being with you."

"I love it too. I was just worried I might have hurt you. You were so gentile with me." I paused to think of what to say next, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being patient with me and for the best sex I've ever had."

Chris threw a pillow directly at my face. "Stop being so corny!"

"I can't help it!" I stuck my tongue out at him. My stomach grumbled again, "Let's get cleaned up then something to eat. I'm starving and covered in sweat and cum."

* * *

><p>I emerged from the bathroom after a much needed shower. Chris had stripped the bed while I bathed and put the sheets into a laundry bag. When he saw me He went straight for the bathroom. He planted a quick peck on my lips as he passed me and shouted over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom, "Clean sheets are on the table, make the bed while I shower real quick."<p>

I grabbed the sheets and began to make the bed. As I bent down to pull the fitted sheet around the mattress, I felt a slight twang of pain. Even though Chris was extremely gentle with me, I was a little sore. Not sore enough to walk funny, but I could definitely feel it. I decided to take my time, and not make any sudden movements. I guess I really took my time, because I heard Chris turn off the shower just as I placed the last pillow on the bed.

There was a knock at the door.

I wasn't sure what to do since our relationship wasn't public, but I was naked in Chris' trailer and Chris was still in the bathroom. "Darren, I know you're in there just open up for a second." The sound of Ashley's voice was a huge relief.

I cracked the door open slightly, peeking my head through the crack, and asked, "What's up?"

"I brought you pastries and Dole apple juice." I guess she saw me crinkle my nose, because she quickly added, "just kidding it's Minute Made. Tell my lover he owes me coffee." With that she handed me a brown paper bag and sauntered off back toward the set.

I greedily tore open the bag and started to woof down an apple turnover. Doing a little dance around the trailer with the bag of baked goods, I lost my balance and fell over the arm of the sofa. As the soft cushions enveloped my body, protecting me from a nasty fall, I felt something hard in the small of my back. I righted myself to sit properly on the couch and reached behind me to find a notebook.

Chris had apparently entered the room in time to see me trip over the couch, because he was now laughing at me. "I guess I shouldn't leave my journal lying around… I see Ashley brought the food."

I took another large bite of my breakfast and smugly replied through a mouth full of food, "Delicious!" I swallowed before adding, "Ashley says you owe her coffee, but don't try to change the subject. What's with the journal?"

"It's nothing, just some poems and notes. Do you want to read something?"

"I don't want to read it if you don't want me to."

"It's fine, you can read the last entry considering its about you." Chris walked over and sat next to me on the couch and grabbed a blueberry scone out of the bag while I flipped to the last page eagerly to find out what he had written about me.

* * *

><p><em>I knew you were different the moment I saw you. I'm not sure how, I was just drawn towards you. I knew we would one day be close, but I really had no idea it would be like this. It felt like a whirlwind, a friendship so new, things happened so fast. I came to know you more than I know some of my oldest friends, yet at the same time not knowing you at all. It was like a gravitational pull. I didn't understand it, I didn't want it, it just happened, and as a result I am the happiest I have been in a long time and inversely the most depressed.<em>

_We are closer than ever, but I also feel as if we have never been farther apart. I have learned more about myself in this endeavor than I have in years, and I have you to thank. I am slowly discovering who I am, and I believe it would be a much slower exploration without you. You are truly one of my closest friends and I don't even know how to show you. The way I feel about you seems impossible to describe, and I won't even attempt to try. I know you consider me a friend, but what hurts the most is that I know I will never be the same to you as you are to me._

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what I was reading, "When did you write this?"<p>

"Last week." Chris sighed, "I wasn't planning on ever showing it to you, but that was before everything happened between us. I was falling more in love with you and I believed it was a hopeless, unrequited love." He sort of looked at his scone as if to avoid looking at me.

I leaned on him, resting my head on his shoulder, and told him, "Thank you for sharing. It was really beautiful. I wish I could reciprocate, but I don't have anything prepared. I will just promise to write a song for you on my next album."

"Oh stop, it was just a silly diary entry." He started to blush.

I adjusted in my seat so that I was on my back with my head in Chris' lap and my legs hanging over the arm of the chair. "Nonsense, it was great. You are so good with writing, I was always better with music." If I couldn't sing a song I wrote about him, I would just have to find one that felt right at this moment. I looked up at his flawless face and sang from my heart (and my diaphragm).

"_Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough_

"_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me<br>__and just forget the world?_

"_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
><em>_that's bursting into life_

_"All that I am_  
><em>All that I ever was<em>  
><em>Is here in your perfect eyes,<em>  
><em>they're all I can see"<em>

Chris just kind of chuckled, "You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you liked the new installment of the story. Again, please rate and review. Next Chapter will hopefully be out in a week or so._

_Lyrics are from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol_

_P.S. I'm running out of synonyms for penis that don't sound extremely hokey, so include suggestions in the reviews._


	9. Chapter 9: Honey, I'm Home!

_A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. I hope it was worth the wait. __**This chapter is told from Chris' POV.**_

* * *

><p>I gazed down at Darren's angelic face; he'd fallen asleep as I played with his dark curls. I know playing with his hair always makes him sleepy, but I couldn't really resist with his head planted squarely in my lap. He looked so peaceful. "We really need to get ready, and head over to the set," I gently spoke the words, so as not to abruptly disturb the peaceful look on his face.<p>

He grumbled slightly and squeezed his eyelids even more tightly shut before blinking them open. In the light from my trailer window his eyes we're almost an amber color with a slight green tint, so much more vibrant than the brown color they appeared to be in dim light of his bedroom when I last caught his gaze. My admiration was cut short as he brought his arms up to shield his face from the light. With his defenses down, I took the opportunity to reach over and tweak his nipple, and then watched him squirm off the couch to escape my grasp with a loud thud. I stifled a laugh.

"Stop," he whined, "you know my nipples are sensitive." I had figured that out quickly in the last two days. Has it really only been two days? It had actually been less. It seemed like much longer considering all that had happened.

Snapping out of my slight mental tangent, I noticed Darren kneeling before me with a pouty frown on his face, clutching his left nipple. "I'm sorry, baby;" I cooed, "do you want me to kiss it, and make it better?"

"No," he said with a fake, overly dramatic pang of hurt in his voice. A smile broke across his face he added, "you know where that would lead, and we need to go to work."

He was right we really needed to get a move on. I hurried to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and emerged to find Darren with one leg in his pants, about to fall over trying to sheath his second leg. With an obligatory ass-grab I held him upright, and then gave him a quick peck on the lips before releasing him, now unwavering on his own feet. "You're such a goober."

I slipped into my prom kilt quickly, and we rushed over to hair and makeup.

* * *

><p><em>I will find my way, I can go the distance; I'll be there someday, If I can be strong.<em>

_I know every mile, will be worth my while; I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong._

I really was spending too much time with Darren; his constant humming and whistling of Disney songs had invaded my subconscious and I now constantly had one stuck in my head. Yesterday was Mulan; today was apparently going to be a Hercules day.

When we arrived on set, I walked directly to the hanging clipboard and checked out the shooting schedule.

_Gym Set- Day 2_

_Santana and Brittany- Classroom_

_Quinn and Rachel- Bathroom_

_Finn and Jesse Stare-down/Fight (I'm Not Gonna Teach Your BF, Multiple Songs )_

_All Characters- various dancing, reactions, and crowd shots_

_Rachel on Stage (Jar of Hearts)_

_Blaine with Tina and Brittany (Not Gonna Teach Your BF)_

_Puck, Artie, and Sam (Friday)_

_Santana and Mercedes (Dancing Queen)_

_Re-shoots_

Not much had changed, except two scenes from last night were moved to the beginning of the day and the Finn and Jesse fight was moved earlier to allow a late start for Darren and me. The first three scenes were already complete, and all that was left of the dancing and crowd shots, was the two of us dancing in a crowd of extras. Since our parts were so loosely choreographed, we are able to throw in our own dance moves. It was fun to just dance to ten second snippets of songs, and it gave Darren and I the chance to have a little competition. We wanted to see who could come up with the cheesiest, hokiest dance moves. Of course Darren was winning, until Zach came over to yell at us. He went over some simple choreography for us, and told us there would no more adlibbing.

It wasn't long before we finished the last bits of dancing, and were given a short break. The cameras were being positioned at the stage for the upcoming musical numbers while the cast mulled around a small snack table. I was picking at a bunch of grapes when Lea called me over to her. "How are you feeling today?" The concern in her voice made me cringe slightly. I hate when people fuss over me, and I knew she was going to ask about last night.

"I'm fine."

"That was a pretty intense scene yesterday. It was really great of Darren to take care of you."

"Yeah, I guess I was just tired and got really into Kurt as a character. Thanks for leading the girls away and giving Darren and I some time alone."

"No problem, how long did you stay last night?"

"Too long, the lights went out and we had to run from the building. We wound up staying in my trailer last night." Thankfully Lea's interest had moved from my wellbeing to my sex life. I was glad to change the subject, so I gave her some juicy details before changing the subject all together. "Are you excited for your performance of _Jar of Hearts_?"

She was instantly energized at the mention of her song. "You have got to listen to this album!" She dug into her bag and thrust a CD case into my hands. _Lovestrong_ by Christina Perri. "I bought it before I went into the recording studio for this episode, and there are several great songs that I'm sure you will love."

"Thanks. I'm glad you are so excited for your next song. I think Darren is more excited to play with a bedazzled microphone than actually perform the song."

* * *

><p>Darren played the new version of Friday the entire ride back to his place. I should have known this would happen; he just recently stopped playing the Rebecca Black version of the song. At least Glee cover sounded better than the original.<p>

Darren grabbed my hand and led me up the walkway to his front door. He unlocked and opened the door, but turned to me rather than entering his condo. "Tonight will be magical." Before I could respond, Darren swept me off my feet and carried me across the threshold. I looked around the room and was shocked to see there was no sign of red solo cups or pitchers and punch bowls caked with the sticky remnants of frozen margaritas from two nights ago. I didn't realize that Darren had a housekeeper, but if he wasn't fazed by it, I wasn't going to bring it up.

After striding across the room, Darren set me down gingerly on the couch. His careful actions made it fairly simple for me to surprise him by pulling him down on top of me. My lips hungrily found his, and I bit his lower lip as my hands moved from the firm rounds of his ass, packed tightly into his red jeans, up under his shirt and resting in the small of his back. I released his lip, and gently kissed along his jaw, finding my favorite spot on the side of his neck. He turned his head to the side to grant me access to the sensitive area just below his ear. Suddenly, I felt Darren's entire body go rigid. I wasn't quite sure what had happened, but I peered around his mass of curls to see what had caused such a reaction. Then I saw it: an economy size tub of Red Vines.

A loud crash came from the kitchen. We both shot up to our feet to witness Joey Richter with a shocked look on his face, a spoon in his hand, and a bowl of fruity pebbles at his feet. The color slowly returned to his face as he began spouting apologies. "I am so sorry," "I didn't know you had company," "I found your key outside," "I should have called first," "I'm really sorry," "I just wanted to surprise you!"

He definitely surprised me. I actually had to stop myself from fangirlling over the flabbergasted StarKid, but this was definitely not a time for that. Darren was frozen, searching his brain for his next action. Not one to sit by and watch an uncomfortable situation, I extended my hand and quickly blurted out, "Hi, Joey. Can I call you Joey? I'm Chris, nice to meet you! I'm a big StarKid fan, and would love to talk more, but I think you and Darren have a lot to talk about so I'm going to go home, and I'm sure I will see you some other time." Realizing I had been shaking his hand during my entire rant, I released Joey's hand from my grasp and headed for the door.

Safely outside, I let out a long sigh. I felt kind of bad for stranding Darren with such an awkward situation, but he needed to have that conversation with Joey alone. I realize now I probably should have mentioned the cleanliness of the apartment earlier, because I don't think Darren even remembered we didn't have time to clean before we sped to work yesterday afternoon.

I was anxious to get home now that Darren no longer offered a distraction from the fact I haven't slept in my own bed or worn my own clothes in the past 48 hours; that is far too long for my comfort. I slid behind the steering wheel of my car for the first time in just as long and prepared for the drive home.

Backing out of Darren's driveway, _Rolling in the Deep_ blasted through my stereo speakers. Adele's _21_ had been the only CD my car stereo had played in months, and it was time to temporarily retire the record. I pressed the eject button at the next red light, and popped the disc Lea had given me earlier into the CD slot. The first song was nothing special, but it had a nice melody. The second song, _Arms_, really caught my attention. Bare vocals pulled me into the song, and then subtle piano keystrokes supported her voice. Slowly there was the addition of guitar strums, followed by more intricate piano melodies, then the crescendo, building louder and more powerful with the support of percussions and chimes. By far the most interesting part of the song was the lyrics.

_You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<em>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

I started crying as I drove, fighting to see the road through my tears. I hate when I turn into a weepy mess over a song, but sometimes it just gets to me. I was listening to my own feelings reflected back to me in a song. I don't like to show my emotions or feelings because I don't want anyone to see my vulnerability. I sometimes put up walls to keep people out.

I even did it yesterday, when those terrible memories of high school resurfaced, and Darren knew something was wrong. I pushed him away, but he saw something was bothering me. He literally caught me as I was falling, and I felt safer in his arms than anywhere else in the world. I was very lucky to have Darren in my life. He was my best friend, now my boyfriend, and I couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

><p>I don't really remember the rest of the drive; I guess my subconscious became an autopilot while my mind ruminated over the last two days. <em>Jar of Hearts<em> was playing as I arrived home, and I waited for the song to finish before turning off the car.

I threw my belongings on the sofa as I entered my apartment. Wasting no time, I flung my shirt and pants off during the trip to my bedroom and slipped into my sweats. Stepping into my slippers, I traipsed over to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea.

The ringing of my phone startled me. Hoping it was Darren, I rushed to retrieve my phone from the pocket of my crumpled pants on the hallway floor. "Hello?"

"Christopher! I haven't heard from you in over three days." My mother always called me when I neglected home for too long. To be honest, I'm surprised she lasted four days.

"Sorry Mom, things have been a little crazy on set this week. How are things at home? How is Hannah?"

"Everything is fine, same as always. Hannah wants you to say hi to Puck for her."

"I'll make sure to let Mark know she is still his biggest fan," I let out a small laugh. My sister had such a huge crush on Puck.

"How have things been with you? You seemed a little down the last time we spoke."

"Things have been going great. I can honestly say, I'm the happiest I have been in a long time."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you liked the new installment of the story. Again, I apologize for the long time between updates. Between finals, work, and the holidays, I haven't had much time. I hope you are able to forgive my neglect._

_I might wrap up this story in the next few chapters, unless there is a strong interest for me to continue writing, so I can start a new story. Let me know what y'all think by rating and reviewing!_

_Featured Songs:_

_I Can Go the Distance- Hercules Soundtrack_

_Arms- Christina Perri_


	10. Chapter 10: The Conversation

**A/N:** Sorry for the Long wait between Chapters, I won't even make promises about the next installment due to School and Working starting up again. _Please Rate and Review so I know if you all like the story, I really hope you do!_ **Now back to Darren's POV.**

* * *

><p>How did I get to this point? One of my best friends just walked in on me making out with my boyfriend when, for all he knew, I was completely straight. This is definitely not how I wanted to tell him about the most amazing person I have ever dated.<p>

"Okay," Joey broke the silence, "since you haven't said a thing since you muttered the word 'shit' and sank into the sofa, I'm just going to talk _at_ you. When was the last time you were home?" His speech took on the tone of a lecture, and a slightly angry, annoyed one at that. "This place looked like the StarKid House after the End of Finals Party of 2010, and the stickiness level of the cups indicate it had been untouched for over 24 hours. The bedroom is in even worse shape, and no matter how big that bed is, I will definitely be sleeping on the couch tonight. Gross!"

This was not going well at all. This was a lot of information to take in so quickly, but Joey just kept ranting. "As for whatever was just happening here…" Oh no, I don't even want to hear this. I don't think I could handle Joey not approving of my relationship. "Way to go!" His tone completely changed, and the smile returned to his face. "I assume the two of you were the cum-filled tornado that tore through the bedroom. I feel like I should get you a cake that says "Congrats on the Sex!'"

I let out an involuntary chuckle as my face turned bright red, "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"What? Am I supposed to be shocked?"

"Well, yeah! I thought I was completely straight, up until recently, so I don't get why you have no comment about the gender of my new beau."

"Well, for one, I know you are too much a hopeless romantic to let something like gender get in the way of a great relationship. Two, you have gushed about Chris during every phone call since you started the show. Three, you are pretty much perfect for each other, and I don't know why you didn't propose to him the day you met. And four, I saw the kiss, and you aren't nearly a good enough actor to pull of that smile. That was completely real; he slipped you tongue, didn't he?"

"Hey, I am a good actor!" I said somewhat defensively, "…but yeah, there was tongue."

Joey just laughed. "I know, I just wanted to get a rise out of you."

"I'm really glad you're here. I've missed all of the Michigan gang; it's just not the same out here."

"Actually, that's kind of why I am here."

"Are you moving to LA?" I almost screamed.

"Well, I'm graduating in May, and I don't think my career will go very far if I stay in Michigan. So I came out here to go apartment hunting." I jumped up from my seat and grabbed Joey's hand. I dragged him behind me as I hustled over to the bedroom. "No, I am not going in there! I already saw the bedroom!"

"Don't worry, I'm not taking you to the bedroom; I'm taking you there." I pointed to the small door next to my bedroom.

"I don't want to go in your closet. Plus, you just came ou…"

I cut him off, "don't go for the cheap laugh, you're better than that." I cracked a smile before returning my attention to the door. I turned the doorknob and led Joey inside.

"Oh my God, why do you have a giant empty room in your apartment?" We stood within a bedroom, only slightly smaller than my master bedroom.

"It's a second bedroom. I had planned to use it as a guestroom, but I never got around to decorating due to my hectic filming schedule. Although, I think it might serve better as a bedroom for a new apartment mate."

Joey just kind of stared at the open space, spinning in circles as he took in the size of the room. This space was about three times the size of his current bedroom, so I can only imagine what he is thinking. "No, I can't."

"What? Why not?" That was definitely not the response I was expecting.

"It's too small."

"How is this room small?"

"I guess it could work, but we would have to get a queen size bunk bed."

"I'm not sure they even make those, but I don't see why you would need a bunk bed that big."

"I'm far too old and mature to sleep on a twin size bed, so it must be a queen bed. In addition, we certainly can't fit two queen beds in this room comfortably, and I am not sharing my new bed with Joe, because he snores; therefore, we need a bunk bed."

"Joe Walker?"

"Yeah, didn't I mention that he was moving out here too? Also, I looked into it once, and they do make queen size bunks."

"No, you didn't mention Joe. But that would be totally fucking awesome to have you both as roommates!"

We spent the next few hours discussing the logistics of our new proposed living situation as I tackled the mess, formerly known as my bedroom, and washed my sheets. Joey even texted Joe, "Queen size bunk bed?" To which he got the enthusiastic response, "!"

After a long day, I finally had a clean bed, and Joey was set up on the couch. As I emptied my pockets and prepared myself for bed, I looked at my phone for the first time in hours. The lone text message read, "Sorry I bailed before. I thought you might need some alone time with Joey. It's crazy how much I already miss you. Call me when you can :)"

I finished stripping and climbed into my bed. Oh, how I love clean sheets day. I then pressed my finger over Chris' name in my phone contacts and trapped the phone between my ear and the pillow; I was now prepared to talk until exhaustion consumed us both, and we gave into sleep.

Chris answered on the first ring, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for a shorter chapter, hopefully the next one will be a little longer. Again, please rate and review! I love to see your feedback.


	11. Chapter 11: BANG, BANG

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

We need to stop listening to music during sex. It really helps with the rhythm, but I can tell Darren gets lost in it sometimes, and I wind up thinking about _this_. I tried to get out of my head and concentrate on the moment. I allowed my hands to trace Darren's shoulder blades and across the small of his back as he thrust deeply into me. My hands continued to wander until they found themselves grasping the globes of Darren's perfectly round ass. I loved to grab a handful of those muscular mounds, really feeling every plunge. My cock was rock hard between our torsos, and the friction of Darren's abs were about to drive me over the edge. I felt his dick throb and knew his release was imminent. As Darren drove deep inside my bowels, he released a torrent of pleasure. The sensations in my ass, and my cock against his chest, ignited my own orgasm. With a groan, I collapsed on top of my gorgeous beau, still entwined.

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Keep it down in there, will ya!" shouted two voices in unison, muffled through the wall. Maybe the music wasn't quite loud enough.

"Sorry," we offered an insincere apology. It was nice to live with my three favorite StarKids, but Joey and Joe had no concept of privacy. They moved in with Darren in May, after graduation, and bought this ridiculous queen sized bunk bed. We enjoyed having my apartment as an escape for a while, but it didn't really make much sense when my lease ran out in July. Maybe it was crazy to move in together after only four months, but nothing about our relationship has really been normal. The first 48 hours of our relationship was so intense, and the rest has followed suit.

"Wow," I exhaled.

"Well thank you," Darren beamed as I rolled off of him onto the bed next to him.

"Not that!" I playfully hit Darren's pecs with the back of my hand, as he proceed to clean the cum off our chests, "I was just thinking about the last six and a half months."

"We're still counting in months? I thought we were coming up on a few years!" Darren joked as he continued to clean our mess.

"It certainly feels that way." I take in a deep breath and release before continuing, "Speaking of which, it's almost November, and we haven't had a night to ourselves since I moved in with you. I love Joe and Joey, but I'm feeling selfish and I want you all to myself."

My lips began to form further justification when his lips locked around mine. "I'll think of something," he whispered as he slowly broke our kiss and turned off the bedside lamp. "Now let's get some sleep, we have to finish filming the last scenes for _The First Time_ tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm back from my extended writing hiatus! I hope you enjoyed my return with this super short chapter, but consider it a teaser. Please rate and review!

Lyrics from _Moves Like Jagger_ by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera


	12. Chapter 12: The First Time

**A/N:** _I hope this chapter doesn't get too confusing. I will be switching character POV for every new section. I will try to make it clear who is narrating_.

* * *

><p>Darren and I arrived on set, bright and early. We used to arrive in separate cars at least 5 minutes apart, but we quickly realized the drive was more enjoyable when we were together. We decided to stop going out of our way to hide our relationship, but we had no plans to broadcast it either.<p>

Surprisingly, most people aren't very observant, and only a handful of people even suspected. I'm sure more people began to suspect when we moved in together, but Joe and Joey served as a great cover for us just being roommates. Besides Lea and Ashley, only Amber, Mark, and Dianna knew for sure about Darren and me. We told Amber and Dianna after they caught us sneaking off to Darren's trailer; Mark, on the other hand, caught us doing something a little more graphic, on what we thought was an empty set.

Today we were shooting exclusively together, which was a much appreciated new trend. With Blaine at McKinley, Darren spent a lot more time with me on set. We only had three scenes, two in Blaine's bedroom and one in the auditorium, but it looked like a long day. We worked our way through wardrobe, hair, and makeup before walking over to the bedroom set.

* * *

><p>Chris walked directly into my character's bedroom and sat on the bed as if he'd been there a thousand times, but I wanted to take in this new perspective of Blaine. I like to learn what I can about Blaine from the clues Ryan gives me. I see Kurt's picture on the bedside table, showing the depth of their relationship, no new insight there. Polo and Fencing memorabilia line the walls, now we're getting somewhere. There is a sense of privilege in sports like polo and fencing, but it also shows Blaine as the golden boy, competing for his parents' affection. Maybe he was trying to compensate for the disappointment he would face when he told his parents he was gay. Maybe I was reading too much into the props, but the back story helps me flesh out the character of Blaine more fully.<p>

Brad and Ryan join us with the rest of the crew. It's kind of funny that Brad would be directing our big sex scene and kiss, considering he directed our first kiss. We ran several takes of our first scene, trying not to break character after my lines about masturbation and the arduous task of removing Kurt's many layers of clothing.

Then we actually removed his many layers of clothing as we prepared for our "sex scene." While the cameras and bedroom walls were moved for our next scene, the wardrobe department made sure our undergarments were perfect. They made us put a fresh pair of boxers over our own underwear for aesthetic purposes, while our hair and makeup team made sure we didn't smudge or ruffle their work while undressing. After Lea and Cory told us about their hot, sweaty scene with a fireplace, I was glad to lie next to Chris on a comfortable mattress, in a cool soundstage.

The scene was very simple. It was as if we were lying down at home. Face to face, we held hands, gave Eskimo kisses, explored with our fingers, smiled, and even laughed. We almost forgot an entire production team was surrounding us, and after about a half hour they had all the footage they needed.

It was about one o'clock, so we decided to break for lunch. I kind of wanted today to be special, isolated even, so we ate in Chris' trailer. After Chris expressed his need for some time to ourselves, I just wanted to give him a whole day devoted to us. This plan worked out well considering the Klaine-centered shooting schedule. We sat on the same side of the diner-style booth in his trailer, making sure Chris was on my left so we could hold hands and still eat with our dominant hands. This was my favorite part of Chris being a lefty. As always, I finished my food first, and rested my head on Chris' shoulder as he continued to pick at his avocado chicken salad.

I begrudgingly dragged myself from the comfort of Chris's trailer, and we endured wardrobe, hair, and makeup for the third time as we prepared for our big kiss. This was only our second real kiss on the show, and the perfect opportunity to get Chris back for slipping me tongue last time.

* * *

><p>As cute as all the dialogue between Kurt and Blaine was, I really just wanted to get to the kiss. Darren and I had been filming for hours and the thought of our sex scene and lunch together was just a faint, teasing memory; I just wanted to get my hands on him again. The longer we shot dialogue, the more insurmountable the small distance between us felt. Brad finally okayed a few of the many takes and prepped us for the kiss.<p>

Filming a kiss is not nearly as fun as the kiss itself; there is so much staging. Brad wants the camera angles to be technically perfect while maintaining genuine chemistry between the actors. Chemistry is a given with Darren and me, and slipping him tongue is guaranteed, but Brad is being a serious buzz kill. He just loves barking orders, "lower your hands," "tilt your head," "lengthen your neck."

It's got to be around the twentieth take and I feel like each one is getting worse as I begin to get grumpy. Darren can definitely tell I'm getting annoyed. He leans in close, and whispers in my ear, "Take a deep breath; I know we can get this on the next take. We got our first kiss in only seven takes." I started to object, but he continued, "Just follow my lead, and you'll be just fine." Putting all my trust in Darren, I tried to relax and prepared for the next kiss.

As we started the next take, I missed my mark and planted a kiss a little too far left of Darren's mouth. I was about to admit defeat, but Darren turned his head slightly and forced his tongue into my mouth. The take was already ruined by my terrible aim, so I ignored Brad's previous directions and wrapped my arms around Darren's neck. I worked my tongue into his mouth before breaking the kiss. As I pulled away, Darren sucked hard on my tongue.

I managed to free my tongue from Darren's grasp, but had to quickly gather my breath and choke out my line, "You take my breath away."

"Cut!" Oh great, I can't wait to hear what Brad has to say about this take. "I don't know what it is about you two, but no matter what I tell you to do, I always wind up using the take where you completely ignore all of my directions."

Little does he know, but our secret is actual chemistry and, apparently, the element of surprise.

* * *

><p>Chris and I were both desperate for closeness after today's filming; we could not wait to be genuinely intimate without being surrounded by an entire camera crew. We returned our characters' clothes to wardrobe and washed off our makeup in my trailer. I pulled Chris down onto the bed and kissed him deeply. I kissed him the way I'd wanted to all day. My tongue explored his mouth as we lie intertwined. I had to stop at one point to catch my breath. I tried to break away from his mouth, but Chris refused to let go, gently biting my lower lip. I don't know how he has such an effect on me, but he instantly reinvigorated my lust for him.<p>

After our lips were sore and our lungs depleted, we just let our bodies melt into the mattress as we gasped for air. I wrapped my arms around Chris' torso with my shoulder resting in his armpit and my head on his chest. His arm draped across my back as I listened to the beating of his heart and felt his chest rise and fall with every breath.

As my stomach grumbled, I hoped our friends were busy preparing the first stage of my planned romantic evening for Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters! I just finished mapping out my plan for this story, so hopefully I have cured my writer's block. Please rate and review, let me know if you like the time jump and new direction of the story!


	13. Chapter 13: The Second Time

I loved the feeling of Darren wrapped in my arms, but after the third time hearing his stomach growl, I knew it was time to say something. "Hey, Dare?"

"Yeah?" he responded groggily.

"Do you want to get some food?"

He looked at his watch, as though he was judging if it had been a socially acceptable time period since our last meal for him to admit he was hungry. "I didn't want to end our cuddling, but I am starving!" He let out a small chuckle and pulled me closer.

"Okay, do you want to grab some takeout on the way home, or grab a proper meal in WeHo?"

"I think take-out might serve us well. That way we can stay in bed!"

"Sounds good to me; let's get going! I just have to stop at my trailer and grab my keys."

After making ourselves presentable enough to walk the fifty feet to my trailer, I peered around the door to make sure there were no last minute tour groups coming through the Paramount Back Lot. When I was sure the coast was clear, we rushed to my trailer and shut the door behind us.

I noticed a flicker of light dancing across Darren's Face, and quickly recognized the ambiance of candlelight. I turned to survey the rest of my trailer and counted nearly thirty candles around the bed, coffee table, and diner booth. The magnitude of flickering flames was further magnified by the reflective metal of the two plate covers on the table. It took my breath away. All I could manage to say was "how?"

"Dianna and Mark set this up while I was distracting you in my trailer." I could barely part my lips to ask 'why' before he continued, "I know how frustrating it's been to have Joe and Joey constantly underfoot, especially when they started filming those Red Vines videos, and to not have any time for just the two of us. Since the episode we are filming is titled 'The First Time,' I thought it might be fun to reenact 'The Second Time' we ever made love, right here in this trailer." Darren ushered me over to the table and lifted the plate covers to reveal sushi. I knew he wanted me to sit facing the bed, because he put a diet coke on that side of the table. "I ordered us a few Klaine rolls from our favorite place."

I just managed to mutter, "Too much cheese, delicious cheese," before both of us started laughing. We never really got over how much hysteria we caused with a few simple tweets.

* * *

><p>After enjoying my roll and watching Darren devour two rolls, I could tell he had overindulged. Darren seemed to power through his food coma and rise to his feet; hand outstretched, he enticed me to join him. He led me over to the bed and we both lay down to digest. I lay beside him, using his biceps as a pillow with his arm curled around my shoulders. "That was delicious."<p>

Darren was a little slow to respond, but he eventually let out a low "yeah." I turned on my side and surveyed his profile in the low flickering light of the candles, and just as I suspected, Darren was falling asleep. I rose from the bed and kissed him on the forehead; the pressure of my lips caused him released a low, grumbling sigh.

I extinguished all of the candles around the room, and pulled up a video loop of a roaring fireplace on my computer screen. Candles might be more romantic, but I think they would lose their allure if my trailer caught fire while we were napping. Once I was sure there were no more lit candles, I removed my pants, and climbed back onto the mattress next to my sleeping prince.

* * *

><p>I guess I joined Darren in his post-meal nap, because an entire hour had passed since I decided to close my eyes for a few minutes. I could hear Darren's heavy breathing next to me, and I snuggled up to his body for warmth. He must have felt my presence, because he rolled toward me and enveloped me in his arms. The change in his breathing pattern told me he had awoken, mere seconds before he asked, "How long was I out?"<p>

"A little more than an hour," I answered, "but don't feel bad, I joined you in dreamland, and just awoke myself."

"Sorry babe," Darren sighed. "I wanted to make tonight a special night of passionate, lust driven, animalistic sex. It's so rare that it's just the two of us, and I fell asleep."

"No, it's actually kind of nice. Our sex is always animalistic, lustful, and passion driven, and as our roommates can attest, we never let the possibility of being overheard stop us. It's rarer that we can just lay together in silence. I really enjoyed today. We spent most of the day together, ate our meals together, enjoyed nice quiet conversation and comfortable silence, we even got paid to make out on stage. What more could I ask for?"

"It has been nice, I guess what we've really been missing is some quality alone time. I can't even remember the last time we had one of our hours long conversations like when we first became friends."

We've shared so much of our lives now, but we soon discovered it was hard to find anything to talk about. Our relationship was mostly comfortable silence when we were alone. Really, the only thing we weren't talking about, was the topic we were purposely avoiding. Now that my mind had wandered to that topic, the comfortable silence grew tense. Minutes felt like eternity.

* * *

><p>After a grueling thirty minutes, the silence seemed to close in on me, creating a sense of claustrophobia. I felt suffocated by the sudden realization and couldn't think of anything else. I didn't want to ruin this perfect outing Darren had planned for us, but at this point it was like a dam was breaking, and all I was holding was a single band-aid.<p>

"What are we doing?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I mean really? We are in a monogamous relationship, we live together, and we spend every single day together, but it's all so secretive. We told a handful of people, most of whom caught us in a compromising position, and we've stopped going out of our way to hide it, but we are nowhere near open about our relationship. I know it may be petty of me to expect this of you, but I hate it."

"That is not fair!" Darren objected. "I know it may seem simple to you, because I made the first move, and I have been so 'progressive' about the 'fluidity' of my sexuality, but up until seven months ago I considered myself straight. On that first day I was completely fine with telling Lea and Ashley, but I didn't think about what could have happened. I was so excited to be with you, I wasn't thinking how it could affect my life. We are extremely lucky that the cast has been so understanding of our relationship and the media hasn't found out.

"Also," He released a heavy sigh, "I told you I left Mia because the bi-coastal relationship was taking its toll, but truthfully I left her for you. I didn't know it at the time, but I felt a magnetism toward you that I couldn't ignore. This was months before anything had happened between us, but our friendship had taken over. That was the first inkling I had about what was to come. I didn't want to burden you with that information, but I need you to understand what I gave up to be with you. It was not so simple.

"You've known you were gay for years now," he continued. "You didn't tell the whole world you were gay the second you figured it out. You've had years to gauge how it would affect your life, how your family would take the news, and how comfortable you are with the whole world knowing. I know it's frustrating for an out and proud man like you to go back to hiding a part of yourself, but it's just something you will have to do until I am ready. Maybe I would already be at that point, but our celebrity status makes it that much more difficult. The media doesn't see complexity; I will just be branded as another gay actor. I don't even know what to call myself, because you are the only man I have ever loved, but I am not ready to have that title forced upon me."

Now, I really felt like an ass, a childish, petty ass, "I know, I know, I'm really sorry. It was stupid of me to bring it up, but I feel like we tip-toe around the issue. Sneaking around is only fun and exciting for so long, now I've grown tired of hiding. I love you so much, and you are completely worth the wait. Sometimes I just get overcome with the feeling like I will be your dirty little secret for the rest of your career. It will be like one of those People cover stories, where you tell the world we've been in a gay relationship for fifteen years and adopted two kids from some obscure country on the other side of the world." I couldn't even continue. I knew exactly how ridiculous I must have sounded.

"I hope it doesn't take that long," he was laughing at me now. "I don't want to hide you like a dirty secret. I would hope if our relationship was serious enough to adopt babies with obscure nationalities, it would be serious enough to announce to such a _serious news source_ as People." I tried not to laugh at the sarcasm in his voice. "I am not embarrassed of you, or of us; I am not afraid of anything this relationship may bring, but I am not ready for the media craze and prying that will happen when we eventually announce our relationship."

I was glad to hear he had eventual plans to go public with our relationship. These last seven months have felt like I was back in the closet. I am in an amazing relationship, with a great guy, but I can't really tell anyone, or brag about how great he is, I even find myself lying to keep our relationship hidden. I'll just be glad when the hiding is over. "How was I lucky enough to find an amazing guy, who even knows how to handle me when I get crazy? I just want to tell the world how amazing you make me feel, how happy you make me"

"I'm the lucky one," he blushed. "I know it hasn't been easy on you these past few months, and I don't want for you to feel like you need to hide from your family. I think you should tell your Mom the next time she calls."

It had been killing me being so cryptic with my mother, so I was really happy to hear him say that. "I just hope you realize, she going to ask me to bring you home to meet the family."

"I would be honored," he laughed. "I'll tell you what," he said as if the idea had just popped into his head, "when I am in New York for Christmas, I will tell my brother and parents about this guy who changed my life, and makes me extremely happy."

_**A/N:**__ I hope the jump forward in time is keeping the story fresh, and fits with my long update times. I hope you all are enjoying my story, but alas Grad School had reared its ugly head and caused this lengthy delay. __**Please motivate me to write more, rather than wasting my sparse free time on tumblr, by sending me reviews and letting me know what you think of the story**__._


	14. Chapter 14: Home Alone

It felt so nice to have the apartment all to myself for a few days. All of Starkid was in Boston for the SPACE Tour, and Darren had flown out to make a special appearance; which means quiet, peace and quiet. An empty apartment and a light shooting schedule allowed me to have some unprecedented down-time. I now had a date with my Netflix account and a jar of peanut butter.

It was a good thing I was home alone, because I can only imagine the sight of me. Three episodes into my Doctor Who marathon, I was sprawled out with one leg over the back of the couch, my bathrobe was only there to keep my naked body from sticking to the leather sofa, and a spoonful of peanut butter painted my tongue. Even the apartment was a mess; a trail of clothing from the front door to the couch, empty cans of diet coke all over the coffee table, and a pile of dishes in the sink, a perfect picture of the bachelor lifestyle.

I started to realize how much I miss living alone. I never needed to wear pants, because fuck pants, and I didn't need to wait for the bathroom in the morning. Also, no one drinks my soda, or eats all the red vines. Since Darren wasn't here, I also avoided his lecture on toxic chemicals every time I opened a Diet Coke. I love Darren, but after living together, it was nice to have some space.

I hear the beeping of my phone, and look at the soft glow of my iPhone. It's a text from Ashley, "Want to go to the Grove?"

"Maybe tomorrow, my schedule is a little full today." I felt kind of guilty lounging around instead of hanging out with Ashley or getting some work done, but I'll just call today a mental health day.

* * *

><p>After one too many Weeping Angel episodes, I decide I need to watch something a little more lighthearted before bed. Nothing staves off nightmares better than a love story. After searching through Netflix Instant Play and my DVD collection, I settle on Latter Days. Sometimes I just get tired of watching a boy meets girl story, and I need some low budget gay cinema in my life.<p>

It's been a while, but I have watched this movie many times, and it still has me bawling my eyes out. I've progressively cocooned myself in a king size plush fleece, and surrendered to the soft blanket against my bare skin. The credits rolled a while ago, but I remain perched in a ball on the couch. I guess it is time to go to sleep, seeing as it is now 3:00 am, but the trek to my bed seems insurmountable. I drag myself from the couch and let my fleece blanket trail behind me across the hardwood floor as I sauntered over to the bedroom.

I recreate my blanket cocoon on the massive king bed, surrounding myself with blankets and pillows. Surrounded by soft, fragrant bedding makes me so glad I did laundry yesterday. It was such a production, because the only thing worse than doing laundry is washing dishes. Sinking into the memory foam I begin to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ah!," awoken by my own scream, I took a moment to collect myself. As the panic subsided, I curled the sheets tightly around me, trying to counteract the chill of a cold sweat. I guess the mixture of angel statues and bigoted Mormons made a hybrid nightmare in my subconscious. These two forces of evil teamed up and took Darren away from me, I knew it was a dream, but the panic felt so real. I rolled onto my side to grab a hold of him; just having Darren next to me would calm my nerves.<p>

Darren's empty side of the bed intensified my panic for a split second before I remembered he was in Boston. I felt even colder with the absence of his body heat. Clutching a body pillow was a poor substitute for a warm body, especially because it didn't envelop me in a warm embrace. My glorification of the bachelor life was over; I just wanted my boyfriend back.


End file.
